The Gift
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: William Brandywine's birthday is today. It's a shame everyone but one monster remember to give him something...


Sorry about the long wait for something to update. I've really been lacking on my writing fluids with all this rping. I really got step it up so sorry guys. But here is a little angst fic with our favorite boring MU teacher William Brandywine and lovable dinosaur Professor Derek. I'll try to update the The Aimless University as soon as possible also.

[Get in contact with me here:

My DA account I haven't touched in a while anyway.

* * *

A Gift

William Brandywine got on his knees and lifts the rug up. There in plain sight is a pair of golden apartment keys. He grabs them quickly, places the mat flat on the blue marble floor and stands back up. He brings the key closer to the keyhole, his furry hand shaking. He slides the key in smoothly, turns it left and hears a click. He pulls the key out and opens the door with his left hand. He grabs his black briefcase on the floor before trying to open the door

As he is opening it, he hits something behind the door. He sighs. He slides into the house and closes it with a light bang. He flips on the light switch to the hallway, illuminating the room. He takes a quick peek at what he hit with his door. It is a small boxed package. He would check the package later. Right now he wants to appreciate being in his apartment.

Once he enters the living room, he flips the lights on. The first thing he pays especially close attention to is his house phone in the right corner of the room. He tosses his briefcase on the nearby couch and walks over to the phone. He picks it up and looks through the messages. He is hoping someone has messaged him on a day like this. He wants a miss call or voice mail but as he presses the rubber arrow key the screen flashed with a blank blue. The black cursor didn't move because there isn't anything to move to.

William feels as if something shot an arrow through his chest. He hates this feeling. This feeling of loneliness. It is a feeling that is a pest to get rid of. He gently places the phone back on its charger before heading back to the couch and grabs his briefcase.

Instead of worrying about the messages he has papers to be graded and read. Brandywine takes himself over to his workstation which isn't too far from his home phone. The only things on his desk's workstation are his laptop, a bin full of pens and photo of him and Derek from one of the faculty's parties last year.

The furry monster raises his eyebrows again to the picture. This photo always stirred all sorts of mixed emotions into him. Any photo that he and Derek were in stirred emotions in him. In them, he could say without a doubt three words: He is happy. He absolutely cherished times with his friend.

Brandywine has to shake the thoughts away. He would never get to work if he reminisces on the good times.

William takes a seat in the desk's black office chair and begins his work. However he can't help but focus on things other than work at times. He focuses his attention to his phone, door and email. He would scroll through his personal Growlmail inbox looking for a new message. However his inbox was only filled with spam. On a day like this he would have loved for a monster to congratulate him or even a simple nod of appreciation.

Who knows? If William's parents hadn't passed away, they _may _have done something special. That is, if they didn't forget.

As for his phone and door, no matter how many times he swerved and caught eye of them, nothing changed. Not a single beep from the phone or knock on the door.

This is a yearly thing. No one ever does call or knock on his door to often. Any packages or mail he gets sent are often bills so he doesn't bother with them till later.

However there was one monster who **did** you to do great things for him on his special day. But that was in the past…

William places the last graded essay into his pile of other essays. He checks the time on his computer, the digital clock at the bottom right corner indicated:_ 8:30PM. _It is starting to get late. He has a full day of work tomorrow and he needs the rest.

Yet he did promise to check out this package he got before. He stands up, goes into the hallway, grabs the package and sits himself down onto his couch.

_"Zssss."_The duct tape went as it peels off the flaps of the cardboard box. Once it is gone he lifts up the flaps to the box and searches through the many pink Styrofoam pellets. Once he feels his hands wrap around something wooden. The instant he feels the cool metal brush against his palm he snatches the item out of its container. The box itself falls to the floor, its pellets spilling on the floor. Brandywine doesn't pay any mind to them, he has to check what he got! He holds up the item into his field of view.

It's a locket attached by a metal chain. The locket itself looks like it can be opened from perspective and the carvings on it were pleasing to him. It had numerous interesting shapes carved into it. The curves and lines all lead to the inside of the locket.

William's hand shook and his heart felt more like it was a rabbit going at full speed. His fur starts to stand up and his big red clown nose started to itch. He hasn't felt this overworked in a long time. He needs to know who sent this to him.

He could have checked the box for a name and address however he isn't thinking about the box. He is more focused on the locket. He takes a deep breath before slowly popping the locket open.

A yellow folded piece of paper falls out onto the floor. Behind the note is a photo. It's him and Derek. This photo was from when he and Derek were in high school. It is a headshot of the two, they look happy together. Derek's scaly skin is a brighter color then his normal orange and he isn't wearing his glasses. His teeth were pearly white and sharp as ever. He didn't have the deep wrinkles in his eyes or that pained expression. He was smiling and so was he…

Brandywine, despite being shaken by the image, still didn't know who sent it. He places the locket besides him, picks up the folded piece of paper and starts to unfold it. When he unfolds it there is writing scribbled on it. He knows … no knew a monster that curved his eyes and made his lowercase "i" look like a "j". This is Derek's handwriting.

William doesn't understand how he could be sent this. His friend is _gone._ How could he send this if he is gone. Maybe reading this will answer some questions.

_Dear William, This letter will be short. I'm busy with things in my life right now and I'm preparing for me to be drafted out in this coming week. So I'm sending this to you a year early because I know I won't be able to when I'm out on the field. I just got to tell you: Happy Birthday friend. Sorry that I won't be there for it but always keep me in mind. Okay?_

_ From your scary friend, Derek Knight._

_ XX/XX/1312_

This letter was made a year ago by Derek.

That was when his friend lived and breathed and he didn't have a bullet through his brain. That was when he would come over to his house and spend time with him. That was when he and him would eat cake together or share stories of their days. That was when he was happy and Derek wasn't rotting in a box 6 feet underground...

William places his elbows onto his thighs and rests his head onto his hands. The note was still in his hand as it crinkled due to his movement.

"I miss you Derek." William says…


End file.
